


You Can't Ride Solo

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, F/M, Single Riders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amusement parks are fun but there is a downside when you visit them in an odd-numbered group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Ride Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the Single Riders paired up AU you never knew you wanted.

It wasn’t Trip’s fault that he got sick, it really wasn’t and it wasn’t fair to blame him for not being able to come out to the amusement park with her, Fitz and Jemma. However, they hadn’t been able to get anyone else to use his ticket so the three friends went to the park, at Trip’s urging to have fun.

What they failed to consider was that most rides weren’t made for three people, just two.

So now Skye was waiting for the ride workers to pair her up with another single person before she could get onto the roller coaster that Fitz and Simmons were on.

“Alright, there’s an open seat in the car right up there.”

The attendant pointed to a car that was about six rows behind the one her friends got in so she headed in that direction.

Skye noticed that there was already someone in there.

“Hope you don’t mind the company.”

The man who was in the car looked over at her and she noticed that he was wearing a white v-neck tee and cargo pants.

“Not when that company looks like you, sweetheart.”

Skye rolled her eyes but she liked the accent; it sounded more like Jemma than Fitz so she was guessing that he was British.

She climbed into the cart then buckled up.

“So how did a charmer like you end up alone?”

The man next to her smirked.

“Too many ladies to choose from so I figured I let the attendant choose for me.”

Rolling her eyes again, Skye prepared for the ride to start.

Suddenly, the carts started to move out of the station and up the first hill.

At some point during the ride, one of the two people in the cart grabbed the other person’s hand but Skye didn’t know who did it.

Once the ride was over, she looked over at her companion.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure.”

“Oh, you haven’t experienced my brand of pleasure yet.”

Skye climbed out of the cart and was about to reply when she heard someone calling her name.

“Skye! Over here!”

Feeling someone brush against her, she looked to her left and it was that guy.

“See you around, love.”

She started walking towards her friends, positive she wouldn’t see mystery man again as the park was huge.

After a water and restroom break, the trio decided to go another ride. This time, it was a ride called the Black Widow like the codename of one of Skye’s favorite comic book character.  The carts where the riders sat were on the end of eight long legs and twisted and turned while the ride was in motion.

Once again, Skye found herself riding solo.

“Looks like you need another partner, love.”

She turned around and saw that it was the man from earlier.

“Are you volunteering?”

“I couldn’t very well let some unscrupulous person come and bother you now could I?”

“My own Knight in Shining Armor.”

 “I do have the charming part down.”

Despite herself, Skye found herself amused by him.

“Does my knight have a name? That’s the only way he will be able to join me.”

“The name’s Lance Hunter, love and you’re Skye.”

“You remembered.”

Before the conversation could continue, they were herded into the next open cart.

“Here we go.”

The pair smirked at each other while settling into their seats.

The ride went quick but it didn’t feel like it with how much their cart was moving but it took both of them a moment to get their balance back and not throw up from dizziness.

“I don’t know about you but I think I need to sit down for a moment or two.”

Lance didn’t want to come off as a wuss but he wasn’t feeling so great either so he decided to join her.

Plus, he was enjoying her company and had no idea where his friends were.

The pair sat down on a nearby bench after getting their hands on some water.

“So how come you’ve been stuck with riding with strangers?”

Lance took a couple sips of his water before answering.

“I came to the park with two friends, Mack and Bobbi. Clearly, we can’t all ride together and I drew the short straw.”

Literally, they used straws to decide who would ride with who.

Though, he couldn’t complain because he met the hot woman who was sitting next to him.

Skye raised an eye brow at his answer.

“That’s the same thing that happened with my friends, Jemma and Fitz minus the literal use of straws. Our other friend was supposed to come with us but he got sick.”

“Guess we’re two peas in a pod, you and I.”

Speaking of their friends, they both looked around for them and were surprised by what they saw; it seemed they were trying to not get caught staring at each other while talking to each other about the person they were ‘subtly’ staring at.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

An idea occurred to Skye.

“So, we could either be really nice friends and put them out of their misery by separating them or make them squirm for constantly pairing up with each other so we’re left to ride solo by combining our two groups while grabbing something to eat.”

Several looks between their friends and each other made the decision for them as they both smirked.

“Make them squirm.”

As Skye started to head towards them, Lance grabbed her wrist to stop.

“Maybe….after this, we could grab a couple drinks without the added cargo.”

Skye looked at him.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at her.

“….yeah, I think I am.”

Skye smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

“I’d like that. You know what else I’d like? Your number.”

Lance grinned at her before holding out his phone then taking Skye’s when she did the same so he could put his number in her phone.

“Now that this is done, how about we get back to torturing our friends for abandoning us?”

The pair traded devious smirks before heading over to their friends.

While things turned out great, in both of their opinions, that didn’t mean their friends were off the hook.


End file.
